User blog:Fantasy Detective/Pokemon SOF! Chapter 2: A Battle Between Friends!
Our heroes continued their way through Route A after their fierce battle with the wild Ursaring. Luckily for them, they didn't run into anything that a Bubble attack from Squirt couldn't handle. At last, we have reached where the traveling duo’s hard work has finally paid off. Wyv: *standing in front of a large gate, panting* Hehehe... FD: *next to him, panting as well* Finally! *The two smiled to each other as they finally reached their destination, Seraph City. ---- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7j90pHhZgf0 ---- Wyv: *excited* Alright! We actually made it this far!! FD: *raising hands up* YEAAH! Wyv: Nothing can stop us now!! FD: HELL YEAH!! *The two walked in chatting and laughing out loud, obviously proud and excited of what they have accomplished. Wyv: Hehe, we improved so much in such a short time! I feel like we're half way there already! FD: *flailing his arms* I know, right! We were awesome out there! Wyv: Now to go see the professor. I bet he will be impressed as hell!! FD: He won't believe that we made it here that fast! And without any help! --At the entrance of Professor Kai’s Lab-- Prof. Kai’s Assistant: I'm sorry. The professor is currently outside so the lab is closed for now. *Wyv and FD are standing in front of Professor Kai's laboratory with one of his assistants. Wyv: I see... Don't you know when he's gonna be back? Prof. Kai’s Assistant: Unfortunately, no, I don't. Try coming back later today. Perhaps, you’ll meet him then. FD: Is he usually out for a lot? Prof. Kai’s Assistant: Depends... Most of the time he's back by night, but sometimes, he really likes to take his time out there. He once came back a month after leaving the lab! Wyv & FD: *face fault* WHHHAAAATTT?!! Prof. Kai’s Assistant: Says too much desk work is bad for him; he's the type who likes it in the field. Anyway, I pray that you guys get lucky and he'll be back here by today, or else, you'll be staying here for a while. *After a polite good bye and thanks from Wyv, our heroes walked away no longer sure where to go. FD: *depressed* Ahhh... What now? Wyv: *depressed* I don't know. I wanted to get this over quick. Guess our next plan of action is to visit the Pokemon Center. Our pokemon are devastated, man. FD: Yea, true. I've never been to one myself! Then, maybe we can head to the Poke Mart and buy some Potions and balls . I mean, you really needed a potion back there with Squirt. Wyv: A POTION! Oh yeah... Forgot mom packed me a few of these before leaving. FD: *face fault* THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU USE IT?!! WE NEEDED YOUR HELP BACK THERE! Wyv: Hahaha. Forgot, forgot ^.^' FD: I swear you will get us killed one of these days... Wyv: So, Where is the Pokemon Center? FD: Wyv…. Wyv: Yes, FD? FD: *Points to the red and white building with a pokeball as its logo and glass doors* It’s right there! It’s across the street! Wyv: How am I supposed to know? FD: *Points to the sign next to the building* There’s a sign that says it’s a Pokemon Center! Wyv: *Innocent face and his right hand on top of his head* Teehehee. FD: *Angry face fault with shark's sharp teeth* DON'T TEEHEHEE ME! I SWEAR YOU ARE JUST MESSING WITH ME! --Inside the Pokemon Center— ---- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F6z1CH4oX2o ---- Nurse: Welcome to the Pokemon Center! Would you like to heal your Pokemon? Wyv: Yes, please. *hands her his Squirtle's pokeball and FD's three pokeballs.* Nurse: Your Pokemon will be healed in just a moment! Please wait patiently. *The nurse took the pokeballs and headed to a machine at the back of the center. She was a very nice looking lady with red hair and a nurse's outfit. She always had a smiling face, as if her mouth was plastered that way, and a Chansey by her side. *The trainers took the time to look around. The center had pink walls, plants, and Pokemon signs all over. A couple of PCs in the corner where people are browsing the net and talking to people over the screen. There were several seats and tables lined nearby with people who, presumably, also were waiting for their Pokemon to get healed. Next to them, was a bookshelf filled with books on topics about Pokemon. FD: The whole place smells like a hospital. Wyv: *pointing to a flight of stairs leading down* I wonder where these stairs lead to... FD: Probably where they keep the really, really sick Pokemon. Anyways, that nurse was pretty cute, wasn't she? Wyv: *deciding to ignore FD's last comment* I wonder what they need a Chansey for... *In a few minutes, the nurse was back with the three Pokeballs. Nurse: Your Pokemon have been restored to perfect health! Thanks for waiting! Take care out there! Wyv: Thanks a lot. FD: Thank you, Miss. You’re a very kind person! *The two decided to release their Pokemon to make sure they were okay. Wyv: Squirt! *hugs his recently released Squirtle* You did great out there! Squirt: up with the hug? You are embarrassing me! FD: Oh, I am happy to see you two are back up again. Was getting worried when I saw you fainted. Bulbasaur didn't need too much healing though. Pidgey: *flapping his wings* knew we would win, friends! Our trainer protected us till the end! I missed the finale, but it must have been an epic battle indeed! Bunnelby: are pretty happy for someone who almost DIED! It was really scary but I am glad everyone is alright... Bulbasaur: *yawning* that was rather exciting *lays on the floor* I need to take a good nap after all this excitement... Bunnelby: *face fault* don't sound excited at all!! Squirt: done you guys! It seems our teamwork was really something! Pidgey: agree! And I am incredibly proud to be part of this team! ^_^ *The nurse brought the Pokemon some food and water before making a final check up on all of them. Nurse: Your poor Pokemon were starving. Here, *hands them a bag filled with Pokemon food* make sure to feed them from time to time! Wyv: Can we eat that? FD: Oi! I said I will give you mine! No need to go around eating our Pokemon's food! -.- *hands him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich his mother packed for him* *The two decided to recall their Pokemon before leaving the center, realizing the pokémon may cause trouble in the city. Pidgey was a bit resilient to being called back, but in the end, all the Pokemon were back to their balls. Wyv: *munching on the sandwich* So... *munch* Where to next? --Inside the Poke Mart-- FD: *checking out his wallet* Hmm, I don't have that much money here... *Cyan colored walls surrounded the two as they stood between rows of different Pokemon merchandise and goods. The Poke Mart was filled with customers at that time of the day, who all looked delighted to be buying items for their beloved Pokemon. FD: There isn't much of a selection either... We don't have any badges. Wyv: *checking out a Pokemon drawing game poster on the wall* I guess we will have to get a couple of potions and pokeballs. No, make that two potions and three pokeballs... I already have a potion with me so that makes our potion inventory 3. And you have 3 Pokeballs, So that will make them a total of five we have. *Wyv, who had a bit more money than FD, paid for most of the items. The two, then decided to leave and go sightseeing in Seraph City a bit longer. ---- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jiUMQb3ga8U ---- *It was already night time by the time they left the Poke Mart. It seems that their trip through Route A took longer than they thought. The city was much bigger than their little town that it was rather overwhelming for them! The two walked around, looking at all of the tall buildings and different, numerous people in the area. There was a beautiful looking fountain in the middle of the city square; from here, you can see all of the shopping avenues. Clothing stores were plentiful and both FD and Wyv were tempted to buy some new outfits; Wyv decided they shouldn't waste their money though. Many Pokemon stores were also around, selling merchandise from dolls and plushies to items for battle. After a short tour, the two decided to have a small meal and rest up at a café. --Inside Café Soul Sword -- *The two had ordered some food at the café. FD got himself a cheesecake and a cup of iced coffee, while Wyv got a medium sized chocolate cake as a substitution for pizza . They were amazed as the waitress lined their orders in front of them. They were eating and discussing their plans while watching the television in the café. Wyv: *resting his head on the table after he finished his plate* Man, adventuring is harder than I thought... Where are we going to spend the night? FD: No place to stay, no good food, no money, and wild monster battles. Ehhh... Yea, maybe I shouldn't have agreed to this -.- . This money won't last us three more days even with this minimum amount of spending... I heard the best way to get money as a trainer is through trainer battles. Winning them can get you a few bucks. So as long as we win our fights, we should have enough to spend comfortably. Wyv: *eyes on the TV* Meeh, I don't feel too good about taking money from someone for winning a Pokemon battle. FD: What? No! It's one of the rules! Like, if two trainers’ eyes meet, it’s a battle! Plus, it's usually something small and agreed on... We don't have any other choice, Wyv! Just deal with it... Wyv: Ehh.. Right... TV Announcer: Indeed interesting. In other news, super star Diantha's latest movie has been a huge hit! Its ratings are off the roof! Next up, our famous Fossil Hunter managed to retrieve a... Wyv: How interesting. FD: Ehh... Really wish we won't be staying here for long. *sips on coffee* Where is the freaking professor anyway? Wyv: Yeah... me too :I *Loud snoring could be heard further inside the café. It was coming from a man sitting in one of the tables next to Wyv and FD's who had his face covered under a book about Psychic Pokemon. He has been snoring ever since they walked into the place and his snores seem to be only getting louder as time passes by. Snoring Man: Zzzzz…GaaaGOoooooo…ZZzzzzzz…. GaaaGOoooooo… FD: And why is that dude snoring so loudly?! Has he have no respect?! How is he not kicked out?! Wyv: Shh... Don't raise your voice or you will wake him up. FD: *face fault* Who cares if he wakes up?! *Suddenly, the man moved in his sleep and the book fell off his face. FD: . . . . Wyv: Hey… That's Professor Kai, isn't it? --After waking the professor up-- ---- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wkK0ACjk1xM ---- Prof. Kai: *sleepy eyes and voice* Um... You guys... Oh! It's you, guys! *It seemed that the professor took a while to recognize the two trainers. FD: Professor... Um, you asked for us. Prof. Kai: Right, right. *scratches his chin* Sorry about that, let's continue this later at my lab. *The professor let a small Munna out of his jacket and invited them over to his lab. FD: Did you closed down your lab to snooze here? -.- Prof. Kai: Silly FD! Of course not. This is part of my research as well. Wyv: Hm? What research? Prof. Kai: Well, I will tell you about it once we get to the lab. *grabs the coffee mug he had on his table* Excuse me for that, I didn't expect anybody to arrive that early. You two are the first ones here. Wyv: Huh? FD: First ones? --Inside Professor Kai’s Lab-- * Professor Kai’s lab was rather big from the inside. From what they have seen, the lab had a huge collection of Pokemon and complicated machinery everywhere coupled with several scientists working. Professor Kai took them to his desk and sat them down. Prof. Kai: *sipping on the coffee that he got from Café Soul Sword* Alright... To answer your previous question, I was not napping in that café. Wyv: You totally were. FD: *nods* Yup. Prof. Kai: Ehh, I meant it was part of my research. You see *points to Munna who was jumping around the lab* I was testing this Pokemon's capabilities relating to the Dream World and its effects on humans, also its powers relating to sleep. So it was indeed work, and you woke me up from a sweet dream. Wyv: Ahh, I see. Sorry. FD: Why did it have to be in the café though? *derpy look* Prof. Kai: Ehm, As for why I summoned you here today... FD: HEY!! Prof. Kai: It's because I received these from abroad. *The professor takes out a box from his drawer. The box was filled with red colored, cell phone like machines. Wyv: *excited* Oh my... Are these-? Prof. Kai: Indeed. I am surprised you know of them. FD: Huh? Prof. Kai: *holding one of the devices in his hand* This is a Pokedex. It's the ultimate Pokemon encyclopedia as it contains valiable info on various pokemon you will meet in your lifetime. It will also record and store data on any pokemon you capture. Using this, will help and enhance your Pokemon encounters quite a bit. This is a tool of knowledge that every pokemon trainer must have! Wyv: It's really cool! *FD seemed more or less indifferent to the new devices. Prof. Kai: *sips on his coffee* As you may know, our region is home to a huge amount of Pokemon. It's still unrecorded how many species are out there, but we know it's bountiful and have estimated that all of the currently discovered species in the world live here! I managed to get five Pokedex models from a faraway region's professor, and I feel these devices will help people immensely with the Pokemon data we have. It will also encourage young trainers to go out on a journey with their Pokemon. FD: Well, we already decided to set out on a journey, so this thing won't help us in that regard much. Prof. Kai: I see. I should have guessed so from the bags you are carrying. This is good though, you can help with the research while on your journey. It will be rather convenient for both of us if you chose to do so. Wyv: I would love to help with the research! The Pokedex really increases your knowledge about Pokemon too, it should be really good to have one! ???: Umm, I want one too! *It was a familiar voice. Wyv and FD turned around and were greeted, to their surprise, by Caring's smiling face. Prof. Kai: Oh! Here's the third person to arrive. *Wyv was really surprised to see Caring; he could never have guessed that she made it through Route A alone. His surprise, though was nothing compared to FD's who had his jaw dropped lower than it was physically possible and signs of pure shock were on his face. FD: H-h... how...?! Wyv: Woah! Have you been following us, sis? Caring: Y-yes. Sorry I didn't mean to annoy you. Wyv: Don't apologize, Caring. How did you make it past Route A?! That's impressive. Caring: Thanks, Wyv! You are really nice! *Caring steps forward and gives Wyv a quick hug. Wyv hugs back. Caring: That wild Ursaring was asleep when I was passing by so I didn't have to deal with that. Um... Even if I can't join you, I still wanted to come to meet the professor since he asked me to. Prof. Kai: Right, Caring is one of the kids I gave a pokemon to a few weeks ago when I visited Jolly Town. I gave you your pokemon because I saw the love you three had for your fellow pokemon. From that, I knew that you three have the potential to take up the task of collecting data for the Pokedex. After seeing how far you've made it in this short amount of time, I can't help but feel that I was right to trust you three. Wyv: It's an honor! Thanks, Professor! That meeting changed my life! Prof. Kai: So I would like to ask you if you three are wiling to take up that tough task. Of course, you don't really have to accept. Wyv: Haha. I would love to. Caring: Ummm, if you don't mind trusting this to me... Um, I- I love to learn about Pokemon too. FD: *still recovering from shock* W-well, since we are already on a journey, having a Pokedex won't hurt us at all. Prof. Kai: I see, I'm happy to hear that. *The professor hands each one of them a Pokedex. The device had a sleak red color and looked a lot like a cell phone. It had several buttons and slots under a small digital screen. Wyv: It looks really cool! It's empty though. *Wyv pressed a big button on the side and the Pokedex started up and began updating itself. Soon, Wyv started exploring the menu options in the Pokedex. Wyv: Oh, it added data on Squirtle! Hmmm, this is very detailed, actually. *excited* It also seems to have data on Squirt and comparisons to other Squirtles. Information such as his learned moves, ability, type, and gender are there! This is awesome!! FD: *checking out his own device* There's also data on Rattata here, though it's incomplete. So we can only get the full data if we catch the Pokemon, huh? If not, just some general data and statistics. Caring: Pokedex is really cool :3 Prof. Kai: Alright. You can always give me a call whenever you need to or send me the data through the PC in the Pokemon Centers. I would appreciate it if you guys work hard on the Pokedex and fill it with data on the Pokemon here. *gulps down the last bit of coffee* Especially the Psychic type Pokemon, pay attention to those! Wyv: *patting the tiny Munna, who happened to come near him, on its head* Eheh, right! Caring: I will do my best! FD: You keep talking like you are gonna travel around or something too, Cawing... Caring: Err... Well, I thought after proving myself, you two would let- FD: No. Wyv: I can't see why can't she join us if she wants to and if she can take care of herself... FD. FD: So what? Just cause she got lucky on Route A and was following our tracks that's enough?! She can't even hold her own in battle! Caring: W-why are you being so mean?! FD: Why are you being so annoying?! Caring: You said I can't join because it's dangerous but I made it this far! FD: By pure chance! And I thought I told you this is a journey for men. Caring: I can be just as strong as you are, stupid! FD: *pissed off* Oh yeah?! Then, beat me in battle and maybe I will let you join. Caring: You could have just give me a good reason or say yes, rather than acting like a kid. FD: Oh sorry! I’m not the oldest one here and is still acting like a damn kid! Wyv: Cut it out guys! What the hell?! FD: *pissed off* Maybe I would have let you joined if you weren't so stupid and annoying. Wyv: *serious, shouting* FD! STOP IT! Caring: *weak voice* Oh... I don't feel like traveling with a moron like you anyway... FD: *taking a deep breath, *takes out a Pokeball, and points it at Caring* I'll show you in battle... only the strong can survive! Wyv: *grabbing FD and pulling him back* We're sorry, Caring. FD didn't mean it. Caring: No! I am okay with a battle. I will kick that moron's butt. *Professor Kai was watching silently for the time; he had a few papers in his hands that he seemed to be working on. Prof. Kai: Let your friends resolve it themselves, Wyv. Wyv: But this is stupid, guys! FD: It's great that you agreed to a battle, Cawing. Let's go outside. Wyv, you coming? Wyv: I don't wanna see you guys fighting, this battle won't change anything for me... FD: Fine... *FD walks out of the room and Caring follows. They both seemed to have been annoyed with one another for a while and it was about time they vented out their frustration a bit. Wyv was rather concerned as he rarely saw FD and Caring this angry and it all just seem to come out of nowhere. Why doesn't FD even want Caring on board? He seemed to like her enough before. Maybe Wyv should check up on them before they do anything stupid. Prof. Kai: Let them settle their differences... By the way, would you like a tour around the lab? *Wyv nodded. He was interested in seeing the lab and the research that Prof. Kai was working on, actually. His eyes darted to the papers in Kai's hands and was able to see pictures of different looking stones and DNA signs. The professor, however, placed the papers into his pocket before Wyv got a chance to read anything on them. Prof. Kai: Shall we go then? --Outside-- ---- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZU1HEDuultc ---- *It was already dark outside, it must have been pretty late at night as the two young trainers stood facing each other in front of the Pokemon laboratory. FD looked angry and Caring looked determined. The two friends readied their Pokeballs in their hands. FD: I’m not gonna go easy on you because you’re a girl, Cawing. Caring: I didn't ask you to! *tongue out* FD: Fine... We will fight until one of us is out of usable Pokemon. Are you ready? *Caring nodded. She wasn't too happy about fighting FD, but he was starting to get on her nerves. She knew FD's reason for not wanting her was because he thought she was gonna slow them down. He had looked down on girls before and believed that they lack the ability to survive in the Pokemon world. She felt that she had to correct him by force. FD: Then let's go! *FD and Caring threw their Pokeballs at the same time. The Pokeballs opened up, apparently from the impact of getting thrown, and released blue, digital data that formed into their Pokemon. *FD sent out Bulbasaur. Caring sent out Vulpix. *A small sun appeared above the battle field; it was as if a ball of light emerged from several clouds in the atmosphere above them out of nowhere. *The sunlight turned harsh. FD: *derpy face* .... What is that? *FD has never seen anything like it. The sunlight was so strong that it was making him sweat. It was obviously only above them as he could see it was still dark in other parts of Seraph City. Caring: I’m not telling! FD: Eehh... *takes out his newly received Pokedex* Let's see here... *clicking buttons* Ah, there! Dexter: Drought. Vulpix's Hidden Ability . When the Pokemon with the ability is released, it can summon sunlight into the battle arena temporarily. FD: What? Pokemon can do that? Ehhh... And how did you manage to get a Hidden Ability?! Caring: My parents are Pokemon breeders, remember? *FD wasn't sure how Hidden Abilities are obtained, but breeding must be one of the ways. He almost forgot that Caring's family gave her that Vulpix back when it was a baby. He decided to shake his confusion about the weather off and focus on the battle. FD: Tch... Type disadvantage right off the bat, huh? *FD was sure Bulbasaur could take a Fire type move, but the sunlight should give a boost to flames, which made this a troublesome disadvantage. Bulbasaur: I guess he didn't call me out for another meal? Oh well, better get used to fighting a lot from now on... But man, the weather is great for a sun bath! Vulpix: Hi! Bulbasaur: You’re the first girl I face, huh. Caring: Vulpix, use Tail Whip! *Vulpix turned around and started wiggling her tails at her opponent. FD: *laughing* What the hell?! Do you even know how to battle?! Bulbasaur: that's cute! Haha, you must not have been into many battles, have you? *The Vulpix moved her head sideways. Bulbasaur: see! I won't be so rough on you then *winks* FD: {Hmm... I can't dish out much damage with Grass type moves} Alright, Bulbasaur! Use Leech Seed! *Bulbasaur shot several seeds out of his bulb at the opponent; however, all the seeds missed the target and scattered on the nearby ground. FD: *face fault* WHY ARE YOU MISSING?!! THE MOVE USUALLY DOESN'T MISS! Bulbasaur: *turning around to FD* wrong with him? I can't aim well from that far, it's not like I have unlimited range :I Plus, the cute thing wouldn't wanna dirty her fur... We should be going easy on her! FD: Geh, focus! Bulbasaur, tackle it before it can attack! *Bulbasaur did as ordered and dashed towards Vulpix, ready to attack. Caring: Vulpix, use Baby-Doll Eyes! ! *Vulpix stared into Bulbasaur's eyes. Her eyes were now big and brown with a certain shine in them like a chibi character eyes from anime. Bulbasaur: Ack! *Bulbasaur slowed down his attack before hitting Vulpix with the Tackle. Vulpix was pushed back a bit. Vulpix: *stepping back a bit further* Eow! Bulbasaur: good thing, I slowed down there or I would have actually done some considerable damage. Are you alright? Vulpix: *baby-doll eyes* thank you! FD: *sweat drops* .... I meant use a powerful Tackle you know... GAAAHH BULBASAUR! COME ON!!! *FD was clearly enraged. Caring: Alright, Vulpix! *raising arm up* Use Ember! *Vulpix spat out small flames, which quickly combined and grew in size to form a fireball, at Bulbasaur. *The flames hit Bulbasaur directly and sent him off the ground before landing in front of FD with a loud growl. FD: BULBASAUR! *pissed off* Damn, the sunlight powered up the attack much more than I thought! *Bulbasaur was on his back and had a big burn on his forehead. It didn't seem like he was conscious. FD: *points his Pokeball at his Pokemon* Come back, Bulbasaur! *The fainted Pokemon was turned back into data and absorbed back into the Pokeball. FD: *shadowed eyes* Sorry... I shouldn't have kept you in battle with that huge of a disadvantage... Caring: Good job girl! *Vulpix nodded to Caring cutely. Caring: Still gonna go easy on me, FD? *FD looked so pissed off that his fists were shaking and his head felt like it was gonna pop out. --Inside The Lab-- *Wyv was observing the Pokemon breeding grounds that the professor had in his backyard. Many breeders were working on breeding starter Pokemon. They also were taking care of several other kinds of pokemon in the garden-like grounds that seemed suitable for any Pokemon to live in. Wyv: Interesting... *He said as he walked down a big hall filled with Psychic Pokemon left and right. Actually, most of the lab was filled with the them as they are being studied by the scientists. Wyv could swear he saw a human levitating Pokeballs in one of the rooms but Professor Kai didn't comment or stop at it so Wyv felt it was impolite to try and peek and they just kept going on their way. Prof. Kai: Psychic Pokemon are interesting to study, indeed. I find them to be the most fascinating type of Pokemon out there. *Wyv could see a Mr.Mime being studied in one of the rooms down the hall along with a Jynx . In another one, he saw Duosion strapped to some machinaries that displayed many data. Wyv: Isn't that a bit cruel to the Pokemon, Professor? Prof. Kai: We never hurt Pokemon. It's like medication. It could be uncomfortable for them but it won’t hurt them and, in the end, it will help everybody with the data we will obtain. *Wyv could hear honesty in the professor's words and was intrigued to see so many Pokemon at one place. Some of them were really interesting too and some Pokemon that he has never seen before, so he was enjoying his time. Wyv: Huh? *Wyv stopped at the start of a new corridor. The rooms in this one were blocked by transparent glass walls for some reason and on many of them, there were charts filled with data. The boy decided to peek at one of the charts on the glass. Wyv: *reading it out loud* Pokemon: Elgyem , Type: Psychic. Psychic power source unknown. Pokemon species started appearing at the desert 50 years ago... Suspected UFO crash... Possibility of aliens and Pokemon. *Wyv looked inside the glass and saw the Pokemon Elgyem getting studied by several scientists. He decided to keep going and see what else is in these rooms. The next room had an Esper , with a description stating its terryfing Psychic powers and capabilities. The next one had a Beldum with a description stating it’s unknown how an artificial looking being came to be and why does it have psychic capabilities. And so on... *At the end of the long hall, there was a wall covered by pictures and papers. He read the biggest title posted on it out loud and clearly. Wyv: " Legendary Psychic Pokemon" ....... Wow... *The huge amount of papers and pictures on the wall almost resembled a tree diagram. Wvy’s eyes caught phrases like:"Guardian of the sea", "Lake Guardians", "Time traveling powers" and such, which really intrigued him. He noticed most of the pictures were very unclear and almost unrecognizable, but saw that one of them had some sort of yellow star on it and another had some sort of a red V shape. He was rather overwhelmed by all of this as he didn't know where to look or where to start so he decided to start from the middle of it all. Wyv: Huh..? *The unclear middle picture seemed to show some sort of a long-tailed, cat-like creature. What was even more intriguing was the label under it. "Ancestor of All Pokemon Theory" was written underneath, then there were marker arrows extended from the picture that pointed at another one. This one had even more interesting labels such as "Pokemon Cloning" and "Artificially Created Psychic Pokemon". Wyv: *eyes widen as he keeps on reading* W-what is this...? These are some really heavy stuff... How big... How deep is this Pokemon world? *Wyv was in deep thought, some of these info sounded really dangerous that it kind of scared him, and Legendary Pokemon were something he only heard about from his mother's fairy tales. He was about to check out more of the diagram on the wall before getting interrupted by a voice. Prof. Kai: There you are, Wyv. *He just now realized this, but Wyv was on his own all this time. He must have wandered off while the professor was distracted and managed to come all the way here. Unsure if he was now in trouble or not, he turned to the professor and smiled a little. Wvy: Oh, hi, Professor! I was so caught up with sightseeing, I almost forgot you were around. Eehe *rubs head* Prof. Kai: *scratching his chin* Ehh, kind of forgot about you too. Ah ha ha ha! Sorry. *Wyv laughed a little, rather relieved that the professor doesn't seem to care that Wyv saw all of that. Prof. Kai: Anyway, come greet the newcomer with me. Wvy: Newcomer? --Meanwhile, Outside-- ---- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZU1HEDuultc ---- Caring: Play already! What's taking you so long? FD: *deep breath* {Alright, I shouldn't let her get under my skin anymore... So I am at a disadvantage and have no real Pokemon who can deal a lot of damage to a Fire type... Hmmm, well the closest thing I have is...} Bunnelby, I choose you! *FD threw the Pokeball and released Bunnelby on the field. Caring: Aww, it's a bunny! Cute! FD: *snickering* Don't get fooled by its cuteness! I sent this Pokemon specifically because I realized your strategy! Caring: *tilts head cutely* Oh? FD: You keep lowering the opponents’ attributes and tricking them into going easy on you... Well, that won't work on Bunnelby! Bunnelby: another battle so soon? Oh boy! Please let this end well >_> FD: You wanna know why?! Because Bunnelby is a monster! This sadistic beast won't be tricked by your Vulpix's cuteness and other attacks! Why! I might as well add that this thing is so ferocious, it eats Pokemon like yours for breakfast. Caring: *scared* Really?! FD: Yes! Well, not that last part, hehe. But he is a sadistic beast alright *serious* Caring: Alright! Vulpix, use Ember! *Vulpix spat out the powered up flames at the target. FD: Use Agility and dodge! *Bunnelby started moving in great speed and managed to dodge the fireball coming his way before appearing in front of Vulpix. FD: Now use Mud Slap right to the Vulpix's face! *Using his ear, Bunnelby hurled mud at Vulpix's face and sent him to the ground. FD: Right! Super effective damage, lowered accuracy, and now she won't be using her Baby-Doll Eyes attack with a face full of dirt! Bunnelby won't even see them. Caring: *concerned* Vulpix, are you all right? *Vulpix was able to stand right back up and seemed generally fine. Vulpix: got my fur dirty! Bunnelby: *shrugs* that's how battle is, I guess. Caring: Vulpix, use Growl! *The Vulpix growled cutely at the opponent. Bunnelby: How can anything like this be dangerous?! FD: Don't let your guard down! Bunnelby, use Double Slap! *Bunnelby used his boosted speed and appeared in front of Vulpix before starting to slap her with his long ears left and right. He managed to land three slaps before jumping back in front of FD. FD: We could have done it if you managed at least five hits, Bunnelby!! Bunnelby: couldn't go all out after that cute growl! *The Vulpix seemed tired from the last attack and was panting heavily. Caring: Vulpix, try to keep going! FD: Don't let up Bunnelby! Use... Caring: Quick Attack! *The Vulpix dashed in great speed all of a sudden and tackled Bunnelby, who was obviously not prepared for it. FD: Shake it off and give her a Mud Slap! Caring: Dodge it, Vulpix! *Bunnelby gives out a feint that he would attack with his right ear, which made Vulpix dart to the right, but instead, used it as a platform and stood on it. Vulpix: What?! *Bunnelby then hurled mud at Vulpix from above with his feet. The attack hit Vulpix directly and caused her to collapse. Caring: *sad* Ohh... Vulpix... *Vulpix didn't seem to be getting up anytime soon; Caring had to recall her. FD: Alright, Bunnelby! Great manueveur, dude! That was sick! *Bunnelby rubbed his head and flailed his ears. He seemed pretty happy with himself. FD: Alright, next Pokemon! We only took minimual damage too! Caring: Go, Charmander! *Caring threw her Pokeball and a Charmander emerged. Charmander: Yo! Caring: Charmander, use Ember! *The Charmander spat out a fireball at Bunnelby. *Bunnelby dodged it rather easily and appeared next to Charmander. FD: Great agility Bunnelby! Now use your Mud Sla- *The Charmander suddenly turned around and threw a fireball from his flaming tail. *The Bunnelby, who was preparing a Mud Slap attack, was caught off guard by this and didn't have any time to dodge the fireball coming at him. The attack ended up colliding with his face. FD: BUNNELBY!! *FD cringed as he saw his Pokemon collapse to the ground in front of him. He almost forgot the sun from the drought ability was still active above them... FD: Tch... It couldn't have been that strong without the sun... Damn, I totally forgot about this. Didn't the Pokedex say it was temporarily?! Caring: Good job, Charmander! It usually doesn't stay up for that long, I guess I got lucky :3 FD: *recalling Bunnelby* Good job, man. This last attack looked like a critical hit... Must've been painful. *FD weighted out his options. He only had one Pokemon left, but he trusted that it shouldn't be long until the sun goes down and then he may have a better chance using Gust to blow away Charmander's flames and maybe land a win. It sounded like a fine strategy. FD: *throwing his Pokeball* Go! Pidgey! Pidgey: *emerging from the digital data and making his cry* Time for battle! I will do my best! FD: Alright Pidgey, keep on the defensive and make sure not to get hit by his flames! *Suddenly, the artificial sun created above them dissipated. FD: Finally! We have a much better chance now! Caring: Good job, Charmander! Switch out! *Caring recalled back her Charmander and threw another Pokeball. FD: Oh... Boy... *She sent out a Pikachu. Pikachu: Pika pi! FD: *sweating* {Shit... My old strategy won't work against this...} *Pidgey turned to FD and gave him a reassuring nod. Caring: Pikachu, Quick Attack! *Pikachu quickly dashed at Pidgey. *Pidgey flew away quickly and managed to avoid Pikachu. FD: Sand Attack! *Pidgey flapped his wings near the ground, creating a bit of a sand screen. Caring: Pikachu, Thunder Shock! Pikachu: *Pikachu’s cheeks sparks and shots out a jolt of electricity at Pidgey* Pika CHUUUU!!! *The electric attack hits Pidgey straight on and sends him falling back to the ground. FD: Pidgey...! *Pidgey was still conscious. He tried to get up but didn't seem able to move his wings. FD: He's paralyzed! Caring: Oh, great job Pikachu! You're the best! Pidgey: *in pain, trying to break out of the paralyzing electricity* I am not... Giving up... FD: *shadowed eyes* {Maybe I should give up and save my Pokemon some pain... But how can I give up against a girl... And I boasted so much... Damn it, I have to win this!} Caring: Alright, Pikachu, use Quick Attack! FD: *shadowed eyes* Dodge! *Pidgey tried to, but he was paralyzed and unable to move. Pidgey: *struggling* I’m sorry... *Pikachu headbutted Pidgey and sent him to the ground. FD: Pidgey! Come on... We can do this! *Pidgey seemed unable to move at first, but then started getting up. FD: Yes! We can do it! Pidgey: *struggling while getting up* am not giving up... or disappointing my- *Before Pidgey could fully recover, he was zapped by another Thunder Shock from Pikachu. *Pidgey collapsed to the ground unable to move. Pikachu: I didn't want to hurt you... Caring: *She runs toward her Pikachu, picks him up, and give him a good hug* Yey, I win! You are the best, Pikachu! *Pikachu smiled at his trainer. It was a good battle. Pikachu: Pika pi! Pika pi! FD: *falls to his knees* I... Lost... --Meanwhile, Inside The Lab-- *Professor Kai was walking Wyv back to Kai's room where he first brought him and FD. Prof. Kai: I must say, it's rather impressive that the four of you made it in one day after I requested you to come. Wyv: Four? Ah, I see. So another trainer has arrived. Prof. Kai: Indeed. *He said as he opened the door for his room, a Pokemon trainer was standing in the middle of the doorway with a Riolu by his side. Pokemon Trainer: Oh, hello! I came as you requested, Professor. Prof. Kai: I am glad you could make it. Pokemon Trainer: *turning to Wyv* You must be one of the trainers that the professor told me about. I am kind of surprised that you made it here before me. Wyv: Oh, well, I live really nearby so the trip wasn't too far. Pokemon Trainer: Haha, I see. You can call me Zeon. *Zeon extends a hand to Wyv. His voice was pretty relaxed but he also sounded really serious. Wyv: Ah! You can call me Wyv. Nice to meet you! *Wyv extends his hand back. They both shake hands firmly and smile at each other. The professor felt they radiated a certain aura, as if these two are special... These two have the potential to be the best and most famous trainers in the Pokemon world! -->TO BE CONTINUED <--Previous Chapter [[User blog:Fantasy Detective/Pokemon SOF! Chapter 3: Buggy Forest|Next Chapter-->]] Category:Blog posts Category:Fantasy Detective Category:Pokemon SOF Category:Stories